


鸠占鹊巢

by mould



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mould/pseuds/mould
Summary: 都是我非常不洁的幻想。WARNING·oc必不可能没有！·未成年性行为！（虽然他是日人的那个）·背德！·非自愿性行为！（≠强奸）·海盐A！羞/鼠尾草A！芙兰朵露x草莓牛奶O！鸡涉及omega怀孕！我只是想搞小妈🐔，私设多如山。看了爽就完事。别举报我。建议配合bgm：“fiance”——mino  食用√





	鸠占鹊巢

母亲病逝周余后，十四岁的姜承録迎来了一对新邻居。

彼时年幼的小孩脑子里尚且没有第二性别这一概念。无论是平日所见所闻，还是与同学私下相聚对着发泄严重过剩的精力的录像带上，出现的从来都是男女形象。

因此这对男人的到来于他来说，仿佛一个缠得乱七八糟的毛线球。可他一没想过问父亲，二没想过问朋友。十四岁，面子天大。

根据经验与日常观察，姜承録猜两个邻居在其关系中同样分别承担着所谓“夫”与“妻”的身份。

他不大清楚“夫”的名字，也从来看不见他的人影。

“妻”叫作宋义进，这是他亲自从人口里问出来的。

自打母亲去世，姜承録父亲的酗酒问题便一发不可收拾。夜晚极少归家，白天永不见醒。好在他们父子目前并没有什么目的急需巨额开支，两人靠着母亲的保险金勉强也过得下去。

每天清早，姜承録都是自己起床去上学。别说给他那酒鬼老爸做早餐，就是他自己也懒得忙活只为了填饱肚子。曾经婴儿肥的小孩，已然瘦成一条竹竿。

宋义进很好。他起得早，似乎专门为了打理那一院的花花草草。他爱摆弄那个，他们家的花长得特别好。有时香气会绕过围墙钻进姜承録的鼻子里，有的他能辨识出，不过绝大部分他辨识不出。

他们的第一个招呼起源于某一日。

夜里父亲难得不闹腾，姜承録睡得好，第二天早上课前一个小时便醒了。没法子，他也不乐意在家多呆，于是三两下给自己收拾齐整了就出门。

换作平时，他都睡到课前十分钟再出门，而后一心放在赶路上，根本无暇停下脚步去窥探那对神秘的邻居的生活。

今天有很长一段时间的空子。他走到邻居家的篱笆面前停下。

同龄人个个开始蹿个子，唯独姜承録，失了母亲等于失了一切照顾，吃的睡的都跟不上谈什么狗屁发育。饶是篱笆也比他高上那么点儿。

从木板与木板之间的间隔望去，水仙花丛前佝着一个身影。

是看上去更好相与的那位：面庞柔软，眉眼弯弯，体态也绵糯糯。个头很小，大约跟他差不多。今天内衬一件白衫，外套姜色薄毛衣，烫卷的黑头发胡乱翘着小尖角。手里正拎着壶给水仙一点点、一点点地浇水。

太阳分明才隐隐露出头，姜承録却莫名觉得男人周身裹着暖洋洋的气息。以及，他发誓，自己绝对闻到了一股甜甜的香味。

这么想着，一双眼睛对上他的。

抓到你啦。

“早上好。”

“…早上好，先生。”

“没记错的话，是隔壁的孩子吧？经常见你走这条路上学去来着…”

“是。”

姜承録不善与生人交谈，很快把天聊死。男人倒是不在乎这些，迟疑不过一小会儿，抬腕瞥了眼时间又主动开口道：“要进来玩会儿吗？平时看你一阵风似的就过去了，今天倒有功夫停下来，怕是起早了？”

理智告诉小孩不该与生人多纠缠，但隐约有什么东西促使他紧绷的思维缓和似的。淡雅和谐的各种花香熏蒸着他的大脑，姜承録鬼使神差地点头。

男人笑出整齐的牙齿，过来给他开门。待人靠近了，姜承録突然发觉对方的齿尖并非棱角分明的，连虎牙尖都比常人要圆润好些，看上去意外的稚气未脱。

“可以告诉我叫什么名字吗？”男人同他一道在院子里溜达。

“姜…东槿。”

姜承録顿了一下，告诉对方自己的曾用名，直到母亲去世前他都叫这个。为求得好运，父亲为他改了个新名字。他没有意见，也觉得没多大用处。到底他对“东槿”的感情最深，对“承録”不过平平。

与他亲近的朋友如今仍叫他“东槿”。

男人略略思索，而后又笑。

“知道木槿花吗？”

姜承録点头。母亲病重回忆往事时提过一次，他名中的“槿”字正是照着木槿花的寓意来的。

温柔、坚韧与永恒的美丽。母亲语气里透着自豪。妈妈喜欢木槿花。

“名字起得非常合适。”

“…谢谢。”

“客气。我叫宋义进。”

“嗯…应该是叫您哥吧？”

宋义进瘪嘴，挑起单边眉毛。

“你多大？”

“马上念初三。”

“啊…好像叫哥不太合适来着，我比你大十岁还要多啊。”

“看不出——”姜承録意识到自己无心说出了真实想法，立刻收声。

宋义进忍不住大笑。

“那我当作是夸奖了。”

“咳…所以，叔叔？”

叔叔吗。

没有理由的，姜承録觉得这个称呼很别扭。

第二天，他起得更早。本来又准备悄咪咪地躲在篱笆后边偷窥，不想被宋义进一下子认出来给拉进去。

“怎么这么早就出门了？”

“睡不着。”

“吃早饭了吗？”

“…嗯。”

宋义进眯起眼睛上下打量了小孩一番，二话不说往屋里带。

一进门，鞋柜上零散摆着几双风格不同的鞋。宋义进让他在玄关等一会儿，家里没备第三双拖鞋。小孩连忙扯住他衣角，说没关系夏天光脚也行。

“你在家光着脚吗？”

“嗯。”

“…那在我们家不行。就算是夏天，地板也很凉。”

“喔…”

于是姜承録只好将视线黏在男人背后，进到卧室。应该是卧室没错，里头光线很暗，隐约能看见床尾。宋义进走到床头，待了半晌拎着一双拖鞋出来，放在他面前。

“穿这个。”

“可是那位…？”

“没关系，他醒得很迟。”

“…谢谢。”

房子规格不特别大。装修简约，家具以木质为主，墙上挂几幅小尺寸油画。宋义进领他到餐桌边上，问他想吃什么。

“都好。”

“那我随意了，不吃我掰开你的嘴塞下去。”

姜承録低头轻笑起来。

“你坐在这儿玩手机等我？”

“嗯。”

十分钟不到。宋义进端着一口小锅从厨房出来。

“泡菜汤。去厨房拿米饭和碗筷。”

“好。”

“不要打碎东西。”

“不会。”

当一切布置齐全、两人落座后，新一轮对话开始。

“米饭会嫌太软吗？”宋义进从碗里舀起一勺汤。

“不会。”姜承録回以短句，却迅速想起吃人嘴短，所以支吾半天又答一句，“米饭是软是硬都好，我不是很在意。”

“是昨晚煮多的饭。你要上学，我没办法重新煮，没关系吧？”

“没关系。嗯…谢谢。”

“妈妈没煮饭给你吃吗？”

姜承録慢条斯理地以槽牙碾磨米粒，葡萄糖的淡淡甜味弥漫于唇齿间，“妈妈走了，肝癌。”

“抱歉我不知——”

“没关系，我知道您不是故意的。”

饭局陷入短暂的沉默。

这次换作姜承録挑起话题，“所以…卧室里那位是您的…？”

“他…嗯…他是我的爱人。”

“…嗯。”

小孩不好意思开口，反倒是宋义进又问道，“不会觉得疑惑吗？”

“会。但是…”

“嗯？”

姜承録心一横，停下口中咀嚼望向男人，“因为从来没有被告知过这种情况，所以…疑惑很多，一时也不知道该从哪里问起。”

“啊这样…”宋义进浅浅咬住筷子尖，唇肉被筷身压得微凹，“有最想问的吗？”

姜承録偷瞥几眼那软嘟嘟的深色唇肉，思考了半晌。

“和同性在一起的感觉是什么？”

“…你指哪些方面？相爱的感觉吗？还是别的？”

小孩的耳朵尖泛红，“…总得有一方要承担…类似女性的角色吧。”

“嗯…可以这么说，也不大能这么说。”他的余光里，宋义进颧骨微红，齿尖一下下磕着筷子，“如果是在平时，两个人就像普通情侣一样，无论哪一方都肯定会有相对弱势的时候。普通男女也是这样，对吧？所以我觉得…没有必要把性别和主被动的角色对应得那么清楚。爱情只是纯粹的爱情就好——”

“…那么…不在、不在平时呢…”

宋义进突然想起眼前这小孩还没分化。

“…你就快知道了…我肯定没有你们学校的老师解释得清楚，再等等吧。”

“…喔。”

 

 

早饭算小。姜承録瘦子体质，吃再多也膨胀不起来。他好似饿了八百辈子实在饿怕了的鬼，没法不得了便宜还卖乖，晚饭再咽不下一口泡面，必须跑去隔壁蹭。

宋义进爱人的工作很奇怪。早饭见不到人，晚饭是宋义进送进书房。一直一直只有宋义进和姜承録两个上桌吃饭。

小孩一度向宋义进道歉，问自己是不是真的打扰到了他们的生活。彼时已经差不多把人家底摸清的男人笑着安慰他，说爱人是做网络工作的，作息时间极其不规律，总之不是正常人。

面上道歉，其实无论结果如何，姜承録都会继续在那儿吃下去。

人从来都好个得寸进尺。宋义进于他是宽宏大量，不代表他不能抱以私心。

那天是母亲的百日。父亲明显把日子算得一清二楚，提前灌醉自己回到家，将姜承録稍微收拾过的家里再次翻乱，只为了找一本不知道被他扔到哪个角落里的相册。姜承録与他起了争执，推搡中小孩被无意掼到墙上，颧骨破皮、半张脸肿起。

他当即摔门离家，拐弯跑去篱笆前站着。

“喂，怎么了？”

姜承録深吸一口气。他的嗓子在那场战争里坏了七八成，风一刺刻骨铭心地痛。

“…对不起先生，这么晚打扰您…可是我无家可归了。”

“你现在在哪里？”

“楼下。”

“一分钟，我换身衣服下楼给你开门。”

听男人的口气，姜承録还以为是什么正经外壳。

结果门一开他就被逗得弯起嘴角，还扯到几条神经，痛得要死。

宋义进顶着鸟窝头，换了一套蓝白条纹的睡衣下来见他，眼罩也没来得及摘。

月光下泻，眷顾了今晚倒霉的小孩，吻上他渗血的破口。

“你——”宋义进忍不住探出手，却在离对方颧骨不到五公分的地方堪堪准备收回。

一只手赶在这之前嵌住男人的腕子。

姜承録知道自己或许失了分寸，但他根本无法自抑。他的手指只能做到颤抖着收紧对方的一部分，把它牢牢抓在掌中。即便他怕死了男人会痛，也不敢放手。

“对不起…对不起…我、我是不是捏痛你了…我不是故意的…我没办法…”

小孩真的用了很大力气。宋义进以另一只手覆上他的手背，冰冷的，暖了很久才勉强不再发抖。

“能让我抱一下吗？”男人轻轻问道。

宇宙、自然、万物法则，都是公平的。

月光吻过小孩了，星星就要落到男人眼睛里。

花了好长时间终于进屋。一抱给小孩抱成小熊橡皮糖，姜承録光明正大地拢着男人完好的那边腕子，亦步亦趋地跟在人身后。

“洗过澡了吗？”

“没。”

“想不想洗？”

“我昨天有洗，今天没怎么出汗…真的，很干净。”

宋义进哭笑不得，“你就是从垃圾堆里出来，不想洗我也不可能把你扔出去啊…”

他们直接去到卧室，这下姜承録才有机会看清里头的全景。宋义进让小孩坐在床沿上，自己拿来急救箱，棉签沾碘伏站着给人消毒。

“待会我去煮个鸡蛋，不消肿你明天肯定见不了人。你在这坐着。”

姜承録扯扯他的袖口，自下往上去找那双眼睛，“一起。”

“你是傻子吗？宁愿站着也不愿意坐着？”

“嗯。”

宋义进翻了个白眼，手上的动作却越来越轻。

“晚饭吃了吗？”

“没…本来说把书包放回家再来这里的，结果和我爸吵起来了。”

“…怎么啦？”

“今天我妈百日，他又在发疯。”

“东槿啊…”毒消完了。宋义进收拾着用剩下的东西，叹气道，“有没有一种可能性，你父亲只是太爱你母亲了？”

借口为爱吗。

“…可是我们都还活着啊。”

小孩没那个闲钱烫头，发质好得吓人，柔顺得能够轻易给人以一种幼兽的温驯之感。男人抿唇，揉揉人发顶。  
“你有爱过或者正爱着谁的经历吗？”

姜承録心中一动。当他听见这句话的时候，没有任何一张脸浮上眼前。

他根本不用费气力上脑子里去找，答案或许近在咫尺。

“没。”但他如此答道。

“所以才没有办法理解父亲那样执著的感情，对吗？”

应答并未如期到来。宋义进也不奢望人能够因为自己几句话立即改观，主动牵起小孩的手往厨房去，开始为对方准备迟到的晚饭。

倒油入锅。直到浮上油面的第三个泡泡炸掉的时候，二人之间的沉寂才被打破。

“可以只用平语吗…义进…叔？”

“按道理来说是不可以的。”

“喔…那可以问问题吗？”

“可以。”

姜承録做了一次轻不可闻的深呼吸，“…爱真的有那么好吗？”

“什么？”

“真的值得透支生命去实现吗？”

宋义进轻笑，良久才开口道，“不值得。”

“…啊？”

“对啊，不值得。爱很好，你父亲很勇敢，但是仅此而已。因为你们是父子，我只希望他不至于留给你的全是让人难过的记忆。”

“原来是这样吗…”

“再说了，”男人关了火，转过身来抱臂正对小孩，“活着的才叫爱，走了的都叫回忆。”

已经零点过半了。宋义进给小孩煎的牛排，本来李炫君说想吃才买的，现在已经被分走了一大半。果不其然，姜承録三下五除二把盘子里吃得干干净净。

目睹了小孩对食物的利落行径，宋义进发出感慨：“哎哟，我们家要是能有一个像东槿这么听话的孩子就好了…”

话音未落，姜承録摇头。

“怎么了？不愿意啊？”

他只是摇头。

宋义进不知道，他心里却再清楚不过。

不是父子关系，他要的不是这个。

“那晚上愿不愿意睡沙发啊？”

“还有其他的选项吗…我的腿可能不够放…”

“没有客房可以睡。”

“打地铺呢？”

“不行，会着凉。”

“睡你旁边呢…”

“…在开玩笑吧？”

最终姜承録还是以百般借口加讨好获得了和男人同床的机会。

收拾过餐具，宋义进跟李炫君打了声招呼，领小孩去卧室洗漱睡觉。幸亏姜承録记得在外套里穿一件短袖t恤，否则他们一点半都躺不下来。

熄了灯，两人互道晚安之后，宋义进的呼吸很快便趋于平缓。

姜承録睡不着。

除了唇齿间薄荷牙膏所掩盖不住的牛肉香，似乎有源源不断的甜味从右手边飘过来。

他微微偏头，愣了一会。而后用胳膊肘撑住枕头，脑袋凑到对方颈肩附近，细细嗅了一口。

酸甜浓郁的草莓牛奶，浸入鼻腔化在舌尖，倒是半点不腻。

不知道哪个厂家会生产这个味道的香波。姜承録安静地大口呼吸，容那股香气融化进血液里，血液又汇聚到下身使它硬挺。

他刚刚还难受来着，因为一人一个被窝，除了通过呼吸就再没可能触到男人的肤表。恐怕这下倒是有种死里逃生的万般庆幸了。

虽然宋义进嘴上说“不该把性别和夫妻角色对应得那么清楚”，不过姜承録还是觉得他应该算是自己的小妈妈来着。

会给自己煮饭吃、严厉又温柔、关心自己全部生活的小妈妈。

让他知道奶了这么久的小孩能闻着他的味儿勃起该怎么办。

那天夜里，姜承録溜下床跑进卫生间待了快一个小时。高潮的时候，似乎有什么精液之外的东西要从马眼破口而出，跟抽芽儿似的，叫小小的孔酸胀得发疼。

 

 

中午十二点多了，李炫君还没起。将饭菜和碗筷都摆上桌后，宋义进站在餐桌边上向卧室方向探着脑袋。喊了人大概三四声，还是没见动静。他叹了口气，只好亲自去请那尊佛。

走到门口一看，那人仍闭着眼睛，呼吸平稳。宋义进倚着门框抱臂，又叫了好几声炫君，同样如石子坠入深潭底，再无下文。

这样还不醒，他只好迈出原本想偷懒的几步，走到床边。不料屁股刚碰上床单，就被勾了脖子往下拉。他顺势抓住对方腕骨，却碍于姿势无力抵抗，被李炫君扯得趴覆在其胸前。

“야이구린녀석…（呀你这臭小子…）你干嘛？”

他们之前便是在中国结缘，加之李炫君没空学韩语，日常对话照样是宋义进迁就爱人选用中文。事发突然，他本能地蹦出母语。

“bibi.”李炫君轻声呼他，两个音节甚至不用过胸腔走一遭，动动嘴皮子就随着气流飘出来，然经久不散。

Bibi和didi一样，是爱称，在重要时刻是超越“义进”和“炫君”的存在。

李炫君在撒娇来着。宋义进意识到这点，可是闷在Alpha胸前一句话不说。李炫君从来就很喜欢撒娇，或多或少要为个什么事。以前太喜欢自己所以五句夸四句，现在多数都是因为累了困了或者垂涎什么好吃的。

他愿意这么相信。自始至终，李炫君都是bibi的didi。

“不想起床…”

“干嘛呀didi…饭都弄好了…”他轻抽人肩膀。

“bibi你打我！呜呜呜——”

宋义进皱皱眉头，“你几岁啊zz，邻居家的孩子都比你听话多了…”

“干嘛？说我不如他好，我才是你的Alpha，”宋义进颈后突然一轻，一只手覆上肩头猛地向后使劲。Alpha将他反压在床上，以膝盖强行分开他的双腿，“宋义进，做爱吧。”

听见了什么难以置信的事情似的，他蹙起眉心。等不及开口，滚烫的吻就落到唇上。待反应过来，舌头上已然又叠了另一条舌头，后者还不断滑向他的喉口。李炫君不常对他做这个，他们每天少不了吻，却不至于每个都是法式湿吻。宋义进尚且没适应口腔被肆意舔弄的感觉，双手略带抗拒意味地抵着Alpha的肩膀。

“嗯…？”

“别闹了didi…起来去吃饭啦…”

宋义进以为他在闹。李炫君猛地与人拉开一段距离，挺直腰背坐在omega身上。

“我是认真的。宋义进，我不喜欢那个小孩儿。你和他走得太近了。”

“什么？我的天，你在跟他过不去吗？他只是个…”

“随你怎么说…”李炫君口中喃喃，开始剥除爱人的衣物。厨房里闷热，宋义进只着一件衬衫和一条及膝短裤就这么来找他。纽扣没几粒，裤子更是一扯就下来。“反正你离他远一点，你没有义务对他负责的。”

那就有义务对你负责了？宋义进心想。鼠尾草的味道香而烈，顺着口鼻与细胞灌进血管，由浆液输送到全身。乳头、海绵体、肠道、生殖腔乃至每一寸皮肤都迅速充血泛红，别说舔吮揉捏，恨不得碰一下都惊得他痉挛不止。

从下颌骨舔咬到脖颈，下到锁骨再到脂肪成分偏高于普通男性的乳房。草莓牛奶的甜香里混着母乳的腥膻，泉水般从粉嫩乳头上看似宽松的孔洞里迸发出来。李炫君吸得起劲，即使知道里头根本出不了东西——宋义进肚子里又没揣个崽子。

“我们要个孩子吧，义进…”

彼时omega的耳朵还不至于被信息素灌聋，他反应了几秒，而后哼哼着不要。

“要一个吧…嗯？你不是很喜欢宝宝吗…这样就不用求远找那个小孩了…”

“…呜…标、标记…”

这个时候说让omega受孕不至于非得标记，岂不是太畜牲了点？

七年到此，没有标记、没有婚姻、没有约定。

“嘘…我会标记你的…义进，我保证…来吧——”

Omega湿得根本不需要润滑。李炫君提着怖人的尺寸抵在入口，看那小洞如何翕动着把自己一点点吃进去。炙热的软肉牢牢箍着他，比起阻碍却更像吸引。第一插很慢，肠壁所包含的水分芡汁般浇淋到alpha的阴茎上。接下来便全部乱套了，李炫君抽出又迅猛地顶入，直抵omega的生殖腔口。分泌过多的肠液喷上他的大腿，宋义进拔高声调，小腹上挺。

“不要了…嗯…痛…”

“没关系…没关系的…义进，感觉到了吗？”李炫君顺势提起爱人的腰，从肚脐一路往下试探，直到在柔软得足以溢出指间的脂肪中摸着了硬物，“我在敲门了，可以打开吗？”

说得好像他能拒绝似的。

水声很响，omega被操得前后拖曳着床单。他的脑袋、胸颈、四肢仿佛全部闷在水面之下，沉重得抬不起来。而下腹至阴部却又似突出水面暴露在空气中，湿滑黏腻且冰凉。他的器官可远远比不上他的嘴巴有骨气：腔口用不着撬，蹭几圈就颤抖着吐苞。腔内更是敏感，别说抽插，alpha哪怕稍微调整个姿势也折磨得他要死。

“我上次就想说了，义进…我们做的时候真应该在床上垫层东西，不然你洗起来太麻烦了，真的…”李炫君摸到爱人的腕子，领它到承在他们交合处之下的那部分深色床单上，“真的，湿透了…我怕你的水一直渗下去滴到地板上…”

毕竟他用屁股高潮了这么多次，前头射出来的牛奶都被稀释在后头淌出的蛋清里，半点原色也看不出。不能怪他的，明明alpha那样坏心，使劲在他的生殖腔内翻天覆地，却一如既往地丝毫没有靠近omega颈后腺体的意思。

没有标记且未婚先孕。光是想想他都怕得要窒息。

李炫君在做最后的冲刺了，现实终于完美地摄住omaga。宋义进突然挣扎起来，不顾一切地抵着爱人的肩膀，拼命想把自己从对方的控制之下弄出去。

可他无法拒绝，对于bibi的didi，对于真正的李炫君。

并非来源于一个omega的脆弱，而是身陷囹圄的无能。

说到无能，倒是不得不将镜头转向那个被隔在篱墙之外、正注视着两人交合的十四岁小孩。

他看起来可不怎么高兴。


End file.
